


"We have to be quiet"

by LouisaPeters



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I think I have a thing for fireflies, Injury, Kissing, Sneaking Out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaPeters/pseuds/LouisaPeters
Summary: Two versions of this prompt to come, one light and one heavier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this request twice, so this one is going to be double chaptered! I'm going to do two very different tones and similar situations, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is for carr-crashh-heartss!

“You’re going to get me in trouble,” Cassian complained and pulled his hood up to block his ears from the cold. Jyn snorted and pressed her gloved hands to the ice, pushing herself up onto the ledge. 

“You’re going to get yourself in trouble because you agreed to come with me and you’re the one who’s going to be late for patrol.” The tundra was about ten klicks away from base and it would have taken them three hours to walk it, which was why Jyn stole the speeder and also why she made Cassian fly it, because she didn’t know how. 

“If I’m late for patrol, mi amor, it’s because you made me come out here,” he groped and pressed himself up the ledge as well. Jyn dusted off her pants and rose up from the snow with a rare, real grin. 

“You’re going to thank me when you see this,” she laughed and watched as Cassian pushed himself up too. 

“Remind me why we couldn’t take the speeder the rest of the way?” 

“Too narrow. Won’t fit where we’re going. When Chirrut told me about it, he said foot traffic only.” Her voice was light and airy, qualities Cassian rarely heard in her voice. It made her sound her age, not hardened with cynicism and not thick with the guarded air it was usually tainted with. He smiled in spite of himself. 

“And where is that?” He asked. Jyn shrugged. 

“Guess you’ll know when we get there,” she said, the mischievous glint hadn’t left her eyes. There was apparently two tundras away from where they parked the speeder and Cassian’s socks were wet. She stopped in front of what Cassian thought was another tundra, until she reached into her pocket and pulled out a glow rod. It shone red and Cassian noticed an opening in the mountain. It was a cave. He turned to her. 

“If Draven finds out you’re exploiting unsanctioned areas of the planet he’ll lose his mind,” Cassian warned. Jyn scoffed, condescending and smug. She put a hand on his shoulder. 

“If Draven finds out we’re exploring unsanctioned areas of the planet, he’ll lose his mind,” she corrected and Cassian fought back a groan. Jyn was stubborn on the best of days and this wasn’t a fight he was going to win, but he might as well try. 

“Jyn, do you really want-” He started, but she cut him off, cracking the glow rod and then turning to him, her features illuminated in the shadow of the cave with the dim red flare. 

“You’re with me still, aren’t you?” She cocked her head to the side and she didn’t wait for a response before she turned around. Cassian groaned.

“That was a low blow and you know it,” he grumbled, but he followed her into the dark of the cave. Jyn was a few paces in front of him and he could see her shoulders shake with laughter. 

“You have to say it, you didn’t say it.” She quickened her pace. Cassian followed and ducked to avoid a shard of ice, before catching up to her.

“I’m with you all the way,” he said with a sigh and Jyn turned around to face him, stopping in a puddle of water, not seeming to care that her boots were turning darker the longer she stood. 

“I know,” she said and turned from Cassian to face the wall of the cave. They were standing in an open area. It was dark and cold and Cassian could barely see a few feet in front of him. 

“Jyn, what are we-”

“Cassian, shut up, we have to be quiet,” she snapped. He green eyes glinted and she put away the glow rod. Cassian obliged. He could humor her for another half an hour before Draven commed to ask where he was. 

It was silent and all Cassian could hear was the plop of dripping water and the faint hiss of ships above ground. After a few minutes of quiet there was another sound he couldn’t quite place. It was a soft hum and Cassian turned to Jyn, an eyebrow raised. He took his hand and nodded up at the ceiling of the cavern. 

All over there were small lights darting around the ceiling. They were green and yellow and purple and blue against the dark of the cave and they moved quick, disappearing and repairing, like tiny explosions in the dark. Jyn leaned close to him so her lip was pressing against his ear. 

“My parents and I used to watch glowbugs together.” Her voice was a ghost in his ear and her breath smelled like citrus pop. He turned to face her. “When Chirrut told me they lived underground here, I needed to see for myself if he was right.” Jyn paused. “And I wanted you to see them too if he was.” It was rare that she shared anything from her past with him, so when she did, he held it close like a prize. “Aren’t they the most beautiful things you’ve ever seen?” She whispered. Cassian smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. 

“Second most beautiful,” he crooned in her ear. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“I sure walked into that one,” she said, but she was grinning wide and bright and she leaned against him in the dark of the cave. He pulled her a little closer and pressed a kiss to her hair. Some things were worth being late for, he supposed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the heavier one and it is for stardust 425!

“We are so kriffing screwed.” Jyn growled and pressed her back against the tree. Rain darkened her vision and she held back a cough. Cassian shook his head, not taking his eyes off where the ship was surrounded by stormtroopers. 

“Stop it,” he hissed. “We are not. We’re going to be fine We’re all going to be fine.” His voice was strained and Jyn could tell he was also at a loss for what the next step should be. 

“We’re all going to be fine?” She scoffed. “Tell that to the pilot on the ship!” Her sneer was palpable and Cassian whipped around to face her. 

“Listen to me.” His eyes were dark and she narrowed her own eyes. “We need to be quiet. Do you understand? There is nothing we can do for the pilot. He knew what he signed up for. Be thankful it wasn’t Bodhi.” The rain had gotten heavier and Jyn couldn’t hold back a cough this time. It was cold and they were both soaked through their fatigues. Jyn decided now wasn;t the time to poke holes in his logic. If she did, she was worried she was worried guilt would overtake her. She didn’t know the pilots’ name, age, or who they even were and now they were gone. She’d barely given them a glance when she and Cassian had gotten the mission, which was fairly routine but had gone south when they’d been overrun with stormtroopers. “Jyn,” Cassian said, pulling her attention back. “We are not screwed. We need to hide until the stormtroopers clear out. We’re in neutral territory. They won’t stay here looking for us long. Then we can get a signal out.” Cassian’s voice was grounding. She looked up at him and nodded. 

“Right. There was a freighter ship a while back. Maybe ten klicks? If you can fly it, I can get it going. Saw taught me how.”

Cassian nodded. “Do you have the data chip?” He asked. She nodded. If she didn't, all this would have been for nothing. “Ok,” Cassian said and then exhaled. “Good. There was an alcove a while back. If we can make it back there, we can wait out the invasion.” Jyn nodded. 

The rain was still heavy and it didn’t look like it was going to lighten up anytime soon and they needed to get out of there before the troopers turned back from the invasion of the rebel ship. Casian looked back at her and Jyn nodded. The two started at a run around the building, blasters in hand and rain beating down on them.

The alcove was narrow and Cassian stepped aside to let Jyn in first, blaster at the ready so she could turn her back to the entrance and get in. She pressed herself to the wall and took a few steps in. Cassian followed her. 

It was dark and they walked a few steps until the area widened and Cassian sat down, breathing heavily. He took off his jacket and wrung out his gloves, expecting Jyn to do the same, but she didn’t move from her spot in front of him. She didn’t sit and Cassian could barely make out the shaking of her shoulders in the dark of the cave. 

Jyn couldn’t remember the last time she hadn’t been able to think clearly on a battlefield. Maybe she had been eleven? Thirteen at the most, but right now, her head was spinning and her chest was tight. She closed her eyes trying to rid herself of the sensation, but the dark was creeping in on her. Kriff it all to hell, she hated the dark. 

When Saw had gotten her from La’hmu they had boarded his small ship. He had walked her to a small cabin that had a bed. He’d offered her a change of clothing, something to eat, and to sit with her for a bit. She refused all of them with a small shake of her head, no words. She hadn’t been able to talk because she was so scared. After that day, Saw told her quiet wasn’t good enough. Quiet was what got people killed. Quiet was for politicians and spies, not soldiers and firebrands like herself. Saw had always liked her fire. Her passion. Her loud mouth and her unchangeable opinions and so she had made an effort to never let her fire burn out after that day, but now, she felt like the rain on this kriffing planet had squelched everything and extinguished all the fire she had. 

“Jyn?” Cassian took a step towards her. She was definitely shaking and he swore to himself. He took a step closer to her and he could hear her breaths start to pick up in short gasps and desperate inhales. “Jyn, we have to be quiet.” He lay a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her to face him. Her gaze was glassy and she refused to meet his eyes. “Calm your breathing. You need to calm down,” he whispered. “I’m here this time. You’re not alone. You’re not on La’hmu. You’re not with Saw. You’re not on Scarif.” He racked his brain for whatever he could think of to soothe her. She blinked and took a long breath, visabally slower and grabbed his hand. He let her rest her head on his shoulder and guided her to the ground. He reached into the pocket of his pants to pass her a glow rod, not letting go of her shoulder. He snapped it on and passed it to her, which she greedily grabbed and held it up to look at him. “We’ll be out of here soon, we just need to wait a little longer.” She exhaled, slower this time. 

“Cassian, I’m-” She started but he cut her off. He wasn't going to let her apologize for this. He wasn't going to let her rationalize needing him now after everything she had been through, He wasn't going to let her build up her wall again. Instead, he shook his head. 

“Are you with me?” His voice was level and calm and she nodded. 

“Yes.” The shake was gone. “Yes, of course,” she said. “All the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts of anything you want to see at thelostgalaxyinspace on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts at thelostgalaxyinspace on tumblr!


End file.
